Heavy Shield
The Heavy Shield is a special weapon that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. The main use of this weapon is for blocking bullets. The Heavy Shield itself is only available in multiplayer, unlike the Exo Shield ability which is available in campaign and Exo Survival as well. Multiplayer The heavy shield is a support weapon unlocked at level 12. It is primarily used to capture objectives and drive the enemy back. It is particularly effective in game modes such as domination where a large amount of firepower is overwhelming a small area. The heavy shield is best paired with weapons that can be used quickly and can kill quickly in CQB, such as the RW1 and the PDW. The shield is often used with the Spike Drone as they can be used very quickly and can kill effectively at short or even long ranges. Another benefit of using the spike drone is that is can be recalled without forcing the player to remove their shield. Although it is rarely seen as such, the Heavy Shield can be an effective standalone weapon. It has a extremely fast melee rate (about 2 hits per second with Fast Melee) allowing the user to quickly dispatch of close range enemies. Due to the obvious range limitations of the shield, Exo Overclock is often used to close the gap on enemies. The shield does, however, suffer from some rather large setbacks. It has the lowest movement speed in the game along with launchers and the MDL. The movement can be easily offset by wielding a lighter secondary when not in combat and by using Exo Overclock. Shield users are also pelted with grenades quite often making Flak Jacket and Hard Wired almost mandatory. The heavy shield also tends to perform very poorly in fights where the user is outnumbered; the shield is typically a support weapon. The Heavy Shield has only 3 available attachments including Fast Melee, Shock Plant, and Fast Plant. Fast Melee is by far the most popular attachment on the shield as it allows the user to shield bash targets significantly faster making the shield deadly to anyone nearby. The shock plant attachment stuns nearby targets when the shield is planted. The stun effect is very similar to the overcharged stun. The effect only lasts a moment and it is difficult to plant the shield close enough to an enemy to hit them so it is not common to see this attachment used. Lastly, fast plant allows the user to more quickly place his shield and draw his secondary. This is often paired with Overkill which would allow the player to take full advantage of a choke point or objective. Punching a planted Heavy Shield thrice will take it out of the planted position, and it will fall to the ground. It is unable to be picked up afterwards. In conclusion the Heavy Shield can be an effective weapon in the right hands. Shield users can be the key to victory but they have to rely on the skills of their teammates to perform. In objective game modes, having someone with the Heavy Shield can be the difference between winning and losing. Attachments *Fast Melee - Get 10 kills with the Heavy Shield *Shock Plant - Get 10 Kills that occur within 3 seconds of Planting the Heavy Shield *Fast Plant - Get 25 melee kills with the Heavy Shield Supply Drop Variants Variants only have cosmetic differences; for their images, see Heavy Shield/Variants. *'Salvation Elite' (Gold and Silver color scheme) *'Nugget Elite' (Reddish color scheme) *'Disruptor Enlisted' (Light Grey/Whitish color scheme) *'Catalyst (300 kills)' (Red/Turquoise/Yellowish color scheme) Gallery Heavy Shield AW.png|The Heavy Shield in first person. Trivia *When planted, the Heavy Shield will light up four blue L.E.D lights near the window of the shield. The Heavy Shield also has two unipod stands that are extended out by hydraulic lift systems attached to the bottom of the shield. *If a planted Heavy Shield has many bullet holes on it, picking it back up and planting it down again will remove the bullet holes. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Specials